1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor unit, a method of manufacturing the sensor unit, and an electronic apparatus, a moving object, and so on using the sensor unit.
2. Related Art
Document 1 discloses a mounting structure of a gyro package. In the mounting structure disclosed in FIGS. 1A and 1B of JP-A-2004-163367 (Document 1), an opening is provided to a board, and a gyro package in a vertical posture is inserted in the opening. An outer surface of the gyro package has a quadrangular contour. The board is pressed against the gyro package on a bisector of the contour. In other words, a projection length of the gyro package projecting from an upper surface of the board and a projection length of the gyro package projecting from a lower surface of the board are equal to each other. Further, in the mounting structure disclosed in FIG. 4 showing another embodiment of Document 1, the gyro package is mounted to a fixation board, and the gyro package is supported in the vertical posture by fitting a connector provided to the fixation board and a connector provided to a circuit board to each other.
Although in existing gyro packages, the length of terminals disposed on the reverse side is typically shorter than the width center of the package, it is necessary in the mounting structure shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B of Document 1 to extend the electrodes provided to the gyro package to the vicinity of the bisector of the contour, and therefore, the existing gyro packages are not available. Therefore, it is necessary to design new terminals of the gyro package. Further, since it is necessary to provide an opening to the board, and accurately control the perpendicularity of an inside surface of the opening, there is a difficulty in manufacturing.
Further, in the mounting structure shown in FIG. 4 of Document 1, since there is adopted a structure of fitting the connector provided to the fixation board and the connector provided to the circuit board to each other, there are a problem that it is necessary to additionally provide connector members, and a problem that it is not achievable to ensure the vertical posture of the gyro package unless the connectors are correctly fitted each other.